


Don’t Hide Your Face From Me

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jonghyun is a top, M/M, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: The SHINee boys love Halloween – but Jonghyun and Taemin love it the most. One day while going out to buy candies for young trick-or-treaters, Taemin sees a flyer; there’s a Halloween masquerade ball happening at the local community center. Begging his leader to let them skip the SM Halloween party, Taemin takes Jonghyun along with him for some much-needed couple’s alone time – and it’s the perfect scenario; no one will know it’s them, because they’ll be all dressed up.





	Don’t Hide Your Face From Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was a personalized fic for a friend on twitter!

**T:** should I get a pick of salty and sweet snacks, or just sweet things?

 

 **J:** for you and I?

 

 **T:** no, mister forgetful, for the kids on Halloween! I only left twenty minutes ago, did you forget?

 

 **J:** get salty and sweet

 **J:** and then bring me back something sweet, too.

 

 **T:** what if I just brought myself back for you to eat?

 

 **J:** good, I’m hungry. Come back soon.

 

Taemin blushed, grinning. He tucked his phone into his back pocket and continued loading his basket with sweets. He picked all his favourites, and after a while almost forgot that the treats were not, after all, just for him. He remembered Jonghyun’s advice, and picked a selection of savoury snacks to add to his collection before finally making his way to the counter and paying for his basket of spoils.

Stepping back out into the cool October evening, hands full, he smiled. Quiet moments like this, when he was out doing errands, made him smile; for the briefest of moments, he could forget about being SHINee’s Taemin, and just be Taemin – he sighed happily and as he prepared to cross the street and head back to the dorm, a flyer caught his eye. He walked backwards a step, and, eyes widening excitedly as he read its message, snapped a photo.

 

* 

 

“Jinki-hyung, please,” Taemin pouted cutely, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist and resting his chin on a shoulder. “Please let me and Jjongie go!”

Jinki laughed softly and ruffled Taemin’s hair. “Where is it, exactly?” he asked, picking up his maknae’s phone and looking at the photo again.

“It’s at the community center across town,” Taemin explained. “It’s not that far,” he slipped away from Jinki’s side and moved to the couch to sit in Jonghyun’s waiting lap. “Please let us go,” Jonghyun echoed Taemin’s sentiment. “It’s a little Halloween masked ball to raise money for LGBT kids.” He looked at Jinki, eyes honest. “It would mean a lot,” he added. “Can’t we skip the SM party? Could you make up something?”

Jinki smiled, understanding Jonghyun’s feelings well. He shrugged, smiling. “I’m sure I can figure something out,” he went to sit on the couch next to the other two boys. “And I’m sure we can pool our money to make a little donation of our own, the five of us.” He patted Jonghyun’s knee supportively. “Of course, you two can go.” 

“Thank you!” Jonghyun lit up and excitedly kissed Jinki’s cheek, grateful for his leader’s understanding.

“Hey!” Taemin pretended to pout. “It was my idea, where’s my kiss?” he turned Jonghyun’s face back towards him and puckered his lips expectantly. Jonghyun obliged, pressing a soft kiss to Taemin’s lips.

“Good idea, baby,” Jonghyun praised. “This will be fun.”

 

*

 

After dinner that night, Jonghyun asked Taemin to help with a song he was having trouble with. Normally, after a meal together in the evenings, the members rested together or played videogames as five; but tonight, Jonghyun had different plans. Having turned on his fairy lights and lit his favourite candles, the scene was set; Taemin knocked gently against the door of his room before letting himself in.

“Hyung?” he asked, breathing in deeply. “Ah, it smells like lavender…” he shut the door behind him and outstretched his arms, beckoning Jonghyun close. Jonghyun rolled off the bed and pulled Taemin close, kissing him softly and locking the door behind him.

“What are the others doing?” Jonghyun asked, whispering against Taemin’s neck. He took Taemin’s wrist and led him over to the bed, where they sat together, backs against the wall and legs outstretched.

“They were playing video games before, but now they’re napping. I took some photos, they looked so cute lying together like that.” Taemin produced his phone from his sweater pocket and showed Jonghyun.

“I didn’t think Key liked being the big spoon,” Jonghyun snorted, laughing at his own joke. “Come here, you,” Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Taemin’s neck and drew the young man close, kissing his cheek. “I’m glad I can have you all to myself.”

“For dessert?” Taemin grinned, smiling into a kiss. “You said you wanted something sweet…” he gingerly swung a leg over Jonghyun’s hip and straddled him, cupping the older boy’s face in his hands.

“I did say that, yeah,” Jonghyun grinned, pressing Taemin’s body close, drawing his knees up so that Taemin was stuck in place. “Taeminnie, how do you taste…?” he asked, in a soft sing-song tone.

Taemin slipped a hand under Jonghyun’s loose shirt and ran his fingers along the band of the older boy’s sweats. “Take a bite then, Jjongie,” he teased. “You tell me…”

Thankful that the other members were soundly asleep in the next room, the pair melted into each other; clothes fell to the floor like autumn leaves in the wind.

 

*

 

“You two look so handsome!” Minho’s bright smile was blinding, and it made Taemin blush. “In those suits, you look like secret agents or something.” He resisted the urge to play with Jonghyun’s hair and instead bumped shoulders with the other boy, and contented himself with the small sliver of mirror he could claim for himself, to adjust his own outfit: this year, Minho would be going to the SM Halloween party as James from Team Rocket; Jinki would be Jessie, and Key – who had lost five rounds of kai bai bo – was dressed as Meowth.

“If people ask about us not being there, what will you say?” Jonghyun asked, looking towards Jinki and spraying his hair a little more.

Jinki hummed, thinking for a moment. “I’ll just say that you’re resting, and working on some new songs,” he shrugged. “It’s not as if every single SM employee goes to these things. I’m sure it will be just fine,” he turned and noticed Taemin, who was fiddling with his buttons. Jinki helped him with his suit, smiling warmly. “Go and have fun, Taeminnie. It’ll be nice for you both to get to relax a little, and be with each other,” Jinki’s eyes suddenly turned sad, “in public.”

“Jinki-hyung?” Taemin questioned softly.

Jinki shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he smiled at his maknae. “I’m glad you spotted the flyer, Taeminnie. You both deserve to have a night out.” He looked over at Minho and Key, helping each other fix their costumes and laughing. “Maybe one day we will all be able to be ourselves, openly.”

“Without needing masks,” Taemin nodded, understanding. “Why don’t we all go to the ball then, Jinki-hyung? The three of you should come, and be able to hold hands, just like us.”

Jinki shook his head. “At least some of us need to go to the company party,” he smiled, touched by Taemin’s offer. “There will be other times and places for the three of us to relax.” He blew a kiss toward Minho, who had begun to listen more closely to what they had been saying. Minho caught the kiss and pretended to tuck it in his breast pocket. Jinki pinched Taemin’s cheek, making the young boy pout cutely. “You two go and have fun. Who knows, maybe next year, all five of us will go.”

Taemin thought a moment. “I love you, Jinki-hyung, really,” he smiled brightly. “Thank you.”

“I love you more, Taeminnie,” Jinki smiled, pushing him gently towards Jonghyun. “You two go and have fun, and make sure you don’t take your masks off when you’re in public. Alright?” the boys nodded.

Key slid up to him and wrapped an arm around his leader’s waist. “Jinki-ah,” he said cutely, “we should get going, too,” he kissed Jinki’s cheek and lingered against the smooth skin for a moment, breathing in the sweet smell of his cologne – a gift Key had given him a year prior, on his birthday.

“Alright, baby,” Jinki agreed, “let’s go.” He laced Key’s fingers with his own and kissed the other boy’s hand, making Key smile; the corners of his mouth curling.

 

*

The community center was full of people; kids as young as five or six were running about, accompanied by their parents who generally seemed to flock together and stay by the snack tables. The dancefloor was full to bursting with teenagers and young adults; the lights low enough and music loud enough to provide some comfort as boys danced together, and girls whispered into each other’s ears. Jonghyun and Taemin, dressed in their suits, were confident that they would not be recognized; they had borrowed masks from their own wardrobe department, rejected pieces from their Everybody promotions – the masks were elaborate and provided almost full coverage of their faces; pearls and fake diamonds glittering under the rainbow lights. After a few minutes of acclimating to the space and carving out a little corner of the dance floor to themselves, Taemin reached for Jonghyun’s hand.

“Are you sure?” Jonghyun asked, hesitant; his fingers brushed against Taemin’s, unsure of whether to take his hand or not.

“Of course I’m sure, Jjongie,” Taemin leaned in and pinched Jonghyun’s side. “Now hold my hand and dance with me!”

Jonghyun smiled and laced his fingers with Taemin’s, and pulled him close, swaying to the music. From the corner of his eye, Jonghyun was sure he saw one of the trainees from the company – but he didn’t say anything. _It’s not the place for that,_ he understood. _One day, it will be. But not tonight. I just want to be invisible with you, together like this._ He drew the younger boy close and kissed his cheek as they swayed to the music. “I love you, Taeminnie,” he said softly. “I love you so much.” He pressed their cheeks together as they danced, and breathed in the scent of his cologne.

Taemin looked at Jonghyun with bright eyes, through their elaborate masks. “I love you more,” he replied, heart full to bursting. “I love you more than the moon loves the sun.” Taemin pressed their hip together under the pretense of dancing, making Jonghyun gasp a little. Taemin grinned, and leaned in close once again. “Let’s go somewhere, Jjongie,” he let his teeth shine through his crooked smile, and Jonghyun knew what he meant. The older boy scanned the area for the best spot – and found it.

“Come on,” Jonghyun winked and pulled Taemin by the wrist towards the bathrooms.

 

*

 

The music still echoed through the whitewashed cinderblock walls, but at least here, they were alone. Jonghyun pulled Taemin by the hand into one of the stalls and locked the door, leaning against it. He smiled his crooked, sneaky smile. Taemin crashed their mouths together, kissing deeply and digging his nails into the other man’s back. With a free hand, Taemin lifted Jonghyun’s mask from his eyes and kissed along his temples and jaw; Jonghyun did the same, at last revealing Taemin’s pretty face. They looked at each other, taking in the hectic beauty of their situation, breathing ragged from the rush.

“Don’t look away from me,” Jonghyun whispered in Taemin’s ear. “I want to see your face…”

In a swift motion, Jonghyun spun Taemin around and pushed him against the bathroom stall door, with one hand undoing the buttons on his trousers. He took Taemin’s length in his hand and began to gently stroke it, pressing his face against Taemin’s neck and kissing hard. Taemin’s knees felt weak with delight.

“Jjongie…!” Taemin whispered desperately.

“Turn around,” Jonghyun replied, his voice a low growl. “I need to be inside of you…” he slipped Taemin’s trousers lower.

Hearing Jonghyun speak that way sent a shiver down Taemin’s spine. He obliged, bracing himself against the door. He felt Jonghyun’s fingers begin to massage him, and he looked back through the corner of his eye to see Jonghyun undoing his own trouser buttons. The thrill of the evening overcame Taemin and he grew impatient.

“Jonghyun… Jjongie…” he repeated, “I need it… now…”

Jonghyun kissed Taemin’s neck and wrapped one arm around his chest, scratching. “I know, Taeminnie, I know…” he replied.

In a swift motion, Jonghyun at last entered Taemin with a grunt – he was again grateful for the cover of music to hide his moans – and he held Taemin’s waist as he began to thrust.

Taemin’s hot breath left condensation marks against the cool stall door. His hand fumbled behind him for Jonghyun’s, and he placed it around his length, bidding him stroke. Jonghyun complied, and soon, both boys were reaching their limit.

“Taeminnie, I’m…!” Jonghyun breathed into Taemin’s ear.

“Ah…!”

In a moment, both men spilled into each other, gasping and sweating. Taemin collapsed back into Jonghyun’s arms, panting. He kissed Jonghyun’s cheek. “I love you,” he said.

“And I love you,” Jonghyun replied.

The pair stayed motionless for a few moments longer, catching their breath. They stepped out of the stall hesitantly, hoping that no one else had come in; they relaxed when they saw they were still all alone. Having washed their faces and straightened up, once again setting their masks on their faces; they left the bathroom hand in hand to rejoin the crowd, who were blissfully unaware of their presence.

 

*

 

The evening passed in a blur; the boys danced with each other and with others at the party, listening to stories of teenagers who had run away from home, living in secret; they also met other young people whose parents loved and accepted them, and those stories made them almost weep from joy. They promised each other then and there that they would set up continuous donations for the charity that would help these kids, that they saw so much of themselves in.

 

*

 

At last, Jonghyun and Taemin returned to the dorms, no one the wiser. They crept inside, unsure of whether the other members were back or not; in their socked feet, they slipped into Taemin’s room and began to undress each other.

“Tonight was…” Jonghyun couldn’t help the smile plastered to his face as Taemin unbuttoned his dress-shirt for him. “Tonight was really fun,” he said at last, kissing Taemin’s forehead.

The younger boy nodded, slipping Jonghyun’s shirt from his shoulders, exposing his smooth, olive skin. “You’ve never… done _that_ before,” he raised his eyebrows suggestively. “We should do things like that more often, hyung.” He kissed Jonghyun softly.

“Oh, really?” Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Taemin’s slim frame and kissed him, smiling against the younger boy’s lips. “Maybe we should sneak out more often, then…”

Gentle laughter.

 

*

 

In the next room, Jinki stirred at the sound of the boys having returned from the masquerade ball. He nestled further into Minho’s arms, making him wake a little, too.

“What is it?” He asked, not opening his eyes.

“Taeminnie and Jjong are back,” Jinki replied, eyes still closed. “I’m glad.” He felt Key tighten his grip around his waist and smiled.

“They must have had fun,” Key murmured, having been woken up by his boyfriends. “We’ve been back from the staff party for hours.”

Minho laughed softly, kissing the top of Jinki’s head. “Remind me to tease them about it tomorrow,” he whispered. “Can we please go back to sleep? I was dreaming so sweetly…”

“It better have been about us,” Key added, yawning.

“It was,” Minho replied.

“Goodnight, you two,” Jinki smiled, still having not opened his eyes.

Within moments, the tree boys had fallen back to sleep and were softly snoring. 


End file.
